Balledor the Lightbinder
Personality “Light-binder.” Once, this had been nothing more than a common term of endearment used by the Broken peoples of Outland to define Balledor’s kind, but throughout the decades that followed the phrase had truly become the only just title for the paladin. Though the Knight of the Silver Hand was well into his fifties, whatever skill that yielded to age was compensated for in experience. As a living testament to the traditions of the world before, Balledor lives his life daily by the traditional codes of the holy order. While powerful when wielding a War Hammer, the Paladin Defender of Lordaeron is charismatic before anything else. His gift of words as an elder supplements his ability to give fortitude to the weak, inspire compatriots in battle, and even make his foes quake with fear at the sight of such overwhelming confidence and zeal. As with most men his age, Balledor is very astute, easily recognizing difficult situations before they occur. Even in times of merriment, the Paladin is weary of lurking evil. Once his beloved kingdom has overlooked such calamity and fell to ruin as a result. Balledor has taken it upon himself to ensure that the proud nations of the Alliance do not suffer the same fate. Physical Description Balledor the Lightbinder stands as the epitome of a Paladin warrior. He is bulky and well muscled for a human with a towering height that makes him formidable on the battlefield. The eyes of this figure are marked by the aging signs of wisdom and peer into the hearts of those who follow him. Clad in the legendary regalia of the Knights of the Silver Hand, Balledor is a shining example of the old order. The massive and gleaming plates of the outfit are strapped onto chainmail and decorative blue cloth with the use of fine leather straps. Sacred runes are engraved into the metal, while holy symbols are burnished into the thick chamois of the armor. A tabard with the much reveled symbol of a clenched Silver Gauntlet covers his chest and drapes down to his knees. With a War Hammer in hand, and a libram hanging loosely from his girdle, the final aspect of this Knight is the blue cloak that trails in the wind behind him. Discipline & Virtue Serving as a bastion of hope to the proud Nations of Azeroth, Balledor carries much of his work into sentiment. Simply put, Balledor believes that all deities and religions are all interdependent of each other. Since the Holy Light is not a deity, but an entity, Balledor believes that the universal properties of the Light are responsible for utilizing divinations. While Balledor is steadfast in his commitment to the Philosophy of the holy Light and its doctrines, he still understands that religion evolves as part of a cultural development. As a result, Balledor exerts tolerance that reaches beyond most of his peers. Most Paladins usually reflect one individual virtue of the Holy Light better than the rest, however, Balledor is balanced in all three respects from years of training. (These being Tenacity, Compassion, and Respect.) Balledor is also respectable as a Paladin for his conscience as well. He has taken up vows of poverty, temperance, prudence, liberality, justice, and chastity. Timeline of Balledor the Lightbinder '-15 (Year 578 by the King's Calendar)' ---- *'Balledor Macidean is born to Sir Thomas Mason of Northshire, and Yvonne (Marlyn) Mason. Macidean, Balledor's surname is archaic human, meaning, "Mason's Son."' ---- *'Balledor's mother died from birth.' ---- *'Balledor's travels with his father to Northshire Abbey under duty as a Cleric of the Holy Order of Northshire. Balledor is raised in Elwynn Forest.' ---- '-7 (Year 586 by the King's Calendar)' ---- *'Sir Thomas Mason senses an impending darkness, and sends young Balledor to live in Stratholme, Lordaeron with his Uncle Jebon Bladeheart.' ---- *'Balledor performs simple tasks for the Clergy in Alonsus Chapel.' ---- *'Balledor meets Anastasia Duval, soon to become his best friend.' ---- 0 (592 by the Kings Calendar) ---- *'The Dark Portal Opens' ---- *'The Fall of Stormwind Begins.' ---- 1''' ---- *'''The First War Begins ---- 4''' ---- *'''Sir Thomas Mason falls defending Northshire from the Horde. Stormwind is burned to the ground. ---- *'Unaware of Stormwind's Fall, life in Lordaeron proceeds as usual. After 5 years of proving himself worthy, Balledor is promoted to a friar. Known at the time as, "Friar Mason."' ---- 5''' ---- *'''The Exodus arives from Stormwind, bearing Anduin Lothar, Prince Varian Wrynn, and refugees from Stormwind. News of the Orcs and Medivh's betrayal reaches Lordaeron. All are horrified to learn of the destruction created by the Old Horde. ---- *'The Alliance of Lordaeron is formed, binding the nations of Lordaeron, Stromguarde, Alterac, Stormwind (refugees), Kul Tiras, Dalaran, Gilneas, and Quel'Thalas together. The Wildhammer Clan, Ironforge, and Gnomeregan will join the Alliance in the years to come.' ---- 6''' ---- *'The Second War begins, Balledor Macidean joins as a footman for the Alliance military. ' ---- *'''The Knights of the Silver Hand is founded, including Uther, Turalyon, Gavinrad the Dire, Saidan Dathrohan and Tirion Fordring. ---- *'The Battle for Southshore envelopes as Orc Warships land on the coast. The Alliance is triumphant, and the rumors of the Horde's existance and arsenal are proven to be true. Inspired by the five Paladins on the field, Balledor Macidean combines his experience as a Friar and noviceness as a soldier to persue training as a Paladin. Due to short amounts of time, and the great need for soldiers to bolster the defenses of the Alliance of Lordaeron, Balledor is inducted as a Knight of the Silver Hand with the second wave of Silver Hand Knights.' Simultaneous to Balledor's induction, a Knight named Therderos is inducted into the Order. The two become great friends; a dynamic duo. Together, Therderos and Balledor befriend a dwarf by the name of Haggerfall while marching with the Alliance Army through the Wildhammer Highland. ---- *'The Second War lasts on full year.' Balledor fights in the great confusion and devestation of many battles. From bearing witness to the wicked creations of the Shadow Council, to watching the destruction of the Quel'Thalas forests, Balledor witnessed the death of many friends. For what seemed a countless milenia, Balledor became the bane of many Orcs, Ogres, and Forest Trolls. Throughout the campaign, Balledor's bond to Haggerfall and Therderos grew dramatically. Through the many battles and valorous tale, the Knight of the Silver Hand truly fullfilled his manhood and became a bastion to others. ---- *'Balledor participated in defending Capital City from the Horde.' The battle was long and grueling, as Balledor spent most of his actions defending the Gates of Lordaeron. Clash after clash, wave after wave, Balledor, Haggerfall, Therderos, and the countless other hero's of the Alliance plunged into full and merciless battle against the armies of Doomhammer. The battle seemed to last an entire day until the forces of Turalyon and Lothar arrived at the scene of battle. Balledor recieved a Medal of Honor for his valour on the battlefield, and was deemed a Master-Knight of the Silver Hand along with Sir Therderos Greyfox. ---- *'Balledor rides with the Alliance Army and fights valiantly in the battle for Blackrock Spire. This is the moment when Balledor perseveres as a Knight of the Silver Hand.' Along with all the other great hero's of the Alliance, the proud Knight of the Silver Hand fought defiantly against the evil that condemned his people. The battle was fought tooth and nail, but with the help of the Light, Balledor felled his enemies with each mighty swing of his War Hammer. Sudden terror fleeted across the battlefield at the moment that Lothar crashed to the ground with a sickening crunch. Balledor himself, fell to his knees at the sight. An astonishing moment of awe followed as Turalyon wielded the Light, and brought reckoning. Balledor can be one to tell you that the Light was enough to bleach the pitch black obsidian of the Burning Steppes white. From that day on, Balledor came to understand just how much Anduin Lothar had sacrificed so that the Nations of the Alliance would not suffer the same ill fate that Stormwind had. In secret, Balledor makes an oath that he will carry on the will of Lothar, as do countless others. ---- *'The Horde is pushed back through the Dark Portal. Though the gateway was destroyed, the rift remained in tact.' In the time that lapsed between the Tides of Darkness and the campaign beyond the Dark Portal, Balledor aided in the reconstruction of Stormwind. Though not of the Mason's guild, his family proffesion proceeded him. During this time, Balledor spent most of his relief with Anastasia Duval. Though they had been friends for a great amount of time, Balledor confessed his love to Anastasia and the two became engaged. ---- 7''' ---- *'''The Second War continues as Netherguard Keep is under attack. Balledor is established as a Son of Lothar and marches with his comerades, led by Turalyon Commander of the Alliance. ---- *'Balledor fights during the Battle for Hellfire Peninsula and assault on Hellfire Citadel.' ---- *'Balledor continues to journey with the Sons of Lothar into Terokar Forest, and into the Bone Wastes.' ---- *'During the decent into Auchindoun, Balledor became seperated from the rest of the forces, and became locked in battle with a surviving member of the Shadow Council, who had evidently also been foraging graves. With the death of the Warlock, an artifact collapsed from the hand of the fiend and fell to the ground. It resonated with a Holy aura, and perplexed Balledor, who took it with him. Though Balledor had been victorious, he had been gravely wounded during the battle, suffering a large wound to the chest. Balledor, with the rest of the wounded, was rushed back through the Dark Portal and to Netherguard Keep while the rest of the Sons of Lothar advanced towards Shadowmoon Valley.' ---- *'The Second War ends with the defeat of the Old Horde, and the sundering of the Dark Portal.' ---- *'Now well repaired, Balledor continues his training as a Knight of the Silver Hand.' ---- *After returning home from the long and bloody war, Balledor seeks a life in respiration. He takes Anastasia Duval as his wife and settles into a homestead at the Gauntlet of Stratholme; a land-grant bestowed to Balledor for his years of service during the Second War. ---- 8''' ---- *'''Balledor becomes father to Winston & Edona Macidean ---- 23 ---- *'The Escape from Durneholde keep occurs.' ---- 25 ---- *'Balledor begins with aiding the Silver Hand in protecting the realm from the reformed Horde, who manage to cross the seas to Kalimdor. Victory is held short, the Plague of Lordaeron spreads.' ---- *'The Culling of Stratholme begins, Anastasia and Balledor's two children are burned to death in the Gauntlet. Balledor had been away, assisting Andorhal in repairs.' ---- *'Balledor returns to Stratholme to find his home, family, and life, ruined. As he fell to his knees upon a single heap of ash that had once been home, a single strand of light beamed down and glimmered with a small remainder of hope. A small Stratholme Lilly sprouted from the Soil, and was the product of the Light and of Balledor's tears. Balledor carries the grown and magically preserved Stratholme Lilly to this very day.' ---- *'Balledor remains in Capital City with the Silver Hand, taking precautions to protect villages from small outbreaks of Scourge. ' ---- *'Arthas returnes as a Death Knight and murders King Terenas. The battle for Lordaeron begins. Outnumbered, and outmatched - the remaining Knights of the Silver Hand flee to Andorhal with the body of King Terenas Menethil II. His body was cremated and those ashes placed into an urn, which was safeguarded by Uther the Lightbringer. The Defender' of Humanity suffered many defeats at the Hands of the Scourge, and the Kingdom of Lordaeron began to fall to the Scourge.' ---- *'One day on a scouting protocall with fellow Knights, Balledor made his way to Dalson's Farm. The Army of Arthas was in sight, but the hero's were unable to deliver any sort of warning. Balledor's companions were slaughtered. Balledor prepares for his end at the hands of a Death Knight named Krolan Deathrender. He spits in defiance at the face of Deathrender, and admits that it would be far better to die in service of Uther than to watch him and the others fall. Krolan Deahtrender took these words literaly, and crucified Balledor, so that he may watch Sorrow Hill and those within fall.' ---- *'Left for dead. Aching for hunger. The shadowy fingers of death about to consume Balledor whole, and his vision fading. The last thing Balledor sees is a wave of figures clad in the platemail of Lordaeron, one of them carrying a blade with an L at the hilt. Balledor blacks out, but awakes to find himself safe and healed at Tyr's Hand, with a final resistance, commanded by Alexandros Mograine. The Ashbringer. Shortly after recovering his strength, Balledor and many others were alarmed to hear that the Ashbringer had fallen, and appauled with the proclomation of the Scarlet Crusade as well as the execution of Fair Banks. Balledor leaves with half of the Resistance to Light's Hope Chapel, and becomes a member of the Argent Dawn.' ---- 30 ---- *'Naxxramas appears over Stratholme.' ---- *'Balledor fights during the Siege of Sanguine and witnesses the reckoning of a Thousand Vengeful Souls obliverate the Scourge Army.' ---- 32 *'The Dark Portal re-opens and the battle againt the Burning Crusade - Begins! Balledor as a Knight of the Argent Dawn fights yet again in Hellfire Peninsula, flabbergasted by seeing his old friends on the other side; men and women Balledor had known all too well nearly twenty-four years ago. As he journied to Honor Hold after the battle, the Artifact that Sir Balledor Macidean carried all these years began to glow, and the answer to all of Balledors questions, was about to be answered.' ---- *'When on a convoy to Shattrah, one of the Aldor Priests recognized the relic that hang from Balledor's neck, and was inquered as to how he had possessed the relic. Balledor told the priest his story, and came to learn that the medalions had been worn decades ago by Priests from the Temple of Karobar - but that the people of Karabor had been annihilated by the Shadow Council. Those who remained, had de-evolved into Broken.' ---- *'The Burning Crusade waged on, and Balledor spent many days and nights questing in Outlands. How he remembered when the floating masses had once been a planet. He remembered those hours as a young-man, wondering what his purpose in life had been. Pondering, how he could ever hope to see home again. Azeroth had changed so much throughout the years, that even a world as Alien as Outlands seemed more like home.' ---- *'Ere the final charge into Black Temple, Balledor Macidean aquainted himself with a Borken Elder named Amun, who had once been a Priest within the walls of Karabor, and the owner of the relic that Balledor had found in Aunichdown, all those years ago. Amun was uplifted to know that such a being had cared enough to find the Original owner of the medallion, and it renewed his tenacity. Amun brought himself together, and taught Balledor how to advance in the ways of the Ligh - to understand how the Light was truly, universal. What started as a small term of endearment from Amun, eventualy became a title to Balledor, as he heard it from all of his fellows from then on. "Lightbinder."' * ---- 34 ---- *'The Scourge War begins.' ---- *'With the fury of the Lich King unsheathed, Balledor found himself once more fighting for the sanctity of Light's Hope Chapel. All hope had seemed lost, but so it had many days before - and Balledor now knew no fear. His might was inconcievable to the Scourge, and midst the battle, an old foe found his way to Balledor. Deathrender. Krolan Deathrender. The two engaged in a fierce battle, and it seemed at first that Deathrender was about to win, when suddenly, a brilliant Aura enveloped Balledor and he was enlimed with the Light. He rose to his feet, his hammer shattering the Runeblade of Deathrender, and then he swung with a mighty blow until all that could be heard was the sickening crunch of Krolan's skull. Balledor was triumphant, but the battle was far from over. As the armies of the Scourge never seemed to dwindle, and Balledor charged once more, into the frey. Then, the hope that Balledor had come to known - returned. The Light decimated the Scourge, and afterwards came a familiar face that Balledor had never expected to see again. Tirion Fordring. In the events that followed, The Lich King appeared, and beckoned forth apocolype when the Ashbringer made its way into the hands of Tirion, and was purified. Hence forth, Balledor was an Argent Crusader. Being a Knight of the Silver Hand, and a Knight of the Argent Dawn - Balledor fit in just fine.' ---- *'The time came when Icecrown Citadel was surrounded. Though he was not one of the chosen champions to fight the Lich King, Balledor still fought with the others from the Howling Ford, all the way to Light's Hammer. With the Lich King defeated by the Ashbringer and the free peoples of Azeroth, Balledor's life purpose had been fulfilled.' ---- 39 - Present ---- *'Balledor the Lightbinder now leads an organization known as the Hand of Uther. His tenacity is best reflected by his ability to train young men and women into formidable Knights of the Silver Hand. Though the Kingdom he once knew is still the abomination known as Undercity, Balledor continualy stresses the need for the Alliance and Horde to set aside their differences. He continues to muster hope and battle those who seek to harm the inocent. Balledor is no judge, but where there is light, he shall be the one to bind it.' ----